La estrella junto a la luna
by A la vuelta de aquel arbol
Summary: Melinda Gordon, poseedora del don de ver y hablar con los muertos, debe ayudar a Lilly, una niña que cayó de un árbol una fría noche de Junio, a resolver un asunto que logró trascender más allá de la muerte. Porque el amor atormenta incluso a aquellos que deberían descansar.


Lilly POV:

Grandview, 2011.

- ¡Lilly! Baja un segundo, necesito tu ayuda – escuché gritar a mi madre. Moví pesarosamente mi cuerpo entre las cobijas, no tenía ánimos hoy, últimamente, no los tenía nunca. Bajé las escaleras, donde casi tropiezo, y llegue al piso de abajo, donde encontré a mi madre corriendo de un lado al otro con su teléfono en una mano, y su cartera en la otra. – Voy tarde a mi reunión y necesito que termines de hacer la tarta que le prometí a tu tía Agnes – dijo ella, con prisa en su voz.

Volteé mi cabeza y me topé con la cocina hecha un desorden, con muchos ingredientes fuera, y la harina derramada sobre el desayunador

-Claro madre, haré lo que pueda

-Volveré pronto cielo, no le abras a nadie – Dijo ella a la vez que besaba mi cabeza y salía apresurada por la puerta.

Mi madre es abogada, trabaja en un bufete en medio de la ciudad, por lo que casi nunca está en casa. Mi padre, se separó de mi madre cuando yo tenía 6, no lo veo muy seguido, aunque a veces desearía que no fuese así. Aunque las vueltas de la vida, hay que aceptarlas, lástima que a veces gire muy rápido.

Me dirigí a la cocina y recé por no quemar la casa. Con receta en mano fui colocando uno por uno los ingredientes, unos en la batidora y otros en el horno, al cabo de una hora, una mezcla uniforme con forma de tarta yacía sobre el desayunador, despidiendo un humeante olor a zarzamoras, espero que la tía Agnes no muera intoxicada.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, subí a mi habitación y tomé mi abrigo, mi gorro y mis guantes. Bajé corriendo las gradas y abrí la puerta trasera, el viento helado erizó mi piel, por lo que abracé mis brazos y decidí caminar. A unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa había un gran bosque, de niña mi madre siempre me prohibió ir, y aún lo sigue haciendo. Pero ya había finalizado la tarta, mi casa me da ganas de llorar, y no tenía deberes, así que ignoré la voz que me decía que no era seguro, y comencé a caminar entre los grandes y altos pinos.

Todo era tan mágico, la lluvia de la tarde seguía presente en las hojas de los árboles, y cada vez que mi cuerpo movía una rama, esta caía sobre mi rostro y me sacaba una sonrisa. De pronto, algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, unas voces mezcladas con risas rompieron la paz del bosque.

- ¡Pobre de Nicolás! Ebrio y abandonado en mitad del bosque, esto le enseñará a no inventar rumores sobre mi – Dijo un chico cuya voz logré reconocer, era Liam, el problemático de mi salón

-¡La hicimos con esa broma Liam! – respondió la otra voz, que no reconocí, y ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

Mi mente no lograba conectar las cosas, hasta que algo hizo click dentro de ella. ¡La fiesta! Hoy se celebraba una fiesta organizada por mis compañeros de salón, yo como era costumbre, no fui. Todo es alcohol, no puedo respirar por el humo de los cigarrillos, el ruido de la música me provoca dolor de cabeza, y no puedo voltear la mirada sin encontrarme parejas con hormonas enloquecidas que no conocen la existencia de los cuartos.

Increíble que cuatro palabras me pusieran a correr como lo estaba haciendo, algo que mi profesor de deportes jamás había logrado.

…_Nicolás…Ebrio…Abandonado…Bosque…_

¿Hacia adonde me dirigía? Al encuentro de Nicolás. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. Yo solo corría mientras sentía las lágrimas humedecer mis mejillas. Estaba enfurecida ¿por qué tenía que ser tan débil? Me preguntaba mientras quitaba bruscamente las lágrimas del medio. Me había prometido no pensarle, no enviarle mensajes, no ir donde yo sabía que el iría, me había prometido olvidarle. Y en otra vida el pudo haber sido mi esposo, mi novio, o mi amante, pero por debajo de todo eso… Era mi amigo, en este mundo y en cualquier otro, lo era. Y sin importar si el ya no me quisiera, yo si lo quería. Mi amigo necesitaba ayuda, y yo ya iba en camino.

Hacía bastante frío, tanto que al rato la movilidad de mis piernas no era la misma, y no solo eso, estaba ya entrando la noche y yo, bueno yo no sabía bien en donde me encontraba. Mas me daba igual, no iba a renunciar a encontrarlo, por lo que seguí corriendo, hasta que me topé con un pino muy alto y tuve una idea.

Quizás si escalaba, llegaría lo suficientemente alto para poder ubicarme y continuar buscándole. Y dicho y hecho, comencé por poner mis brazos en una rama y ambos pies en el tronco, con impulso logré girar y colocarme sobre la primera rama, guindando de la tercera puse mis pies en la segunda, pero cuando iba a repetir el proceso, la rama crujió.

Todo fue muy rápido, sentía el aire zumbar en mis oídos y deslizarse por debajo de mi espalda, hasta que esta dio contra el suelo con un golpe seco. No podía respirar, me faltaba el aire, y un dolor punzante me atormentaba. Hasta que se detuvo, pronto no sentí nada más que un leve mareo, así que me levanté y de nuevo intenté escalar el pino.

Mas cuando miré abajo para estimar mi altura, algo llamó mi atención, allí en el suelo y junto al pie del árbol, había un bulto. No, no era un bulto, era un cuerpo…

Mi cuerpo.


End file.
